


Go Watch the Light

by IsabelleSnape



Category: Alien (1979), Alien: Covenant, Alien: Resurrection (1997), Aliens (1986), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annalee Call is a Professor, Blame Ridley Scott, David and Walter are twins, Ellen and Bishop are cool kids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love is easy for Daniels and Walter, M/M, Meredith and David and Walter are siblings, Not so much for Ellie and David, Peter Weyland ships it, Peter Weyland's A+ Parenting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Walter and David and Janek, Psychotic Charlie and Jacob (sorry not sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleSnape/pseuds/IsabelleSnape
Summary: Daniels Branson isn't sure how she went from being rescued, to pretend dating, to really dating the most eligible bachelor on campus. All she knows is Walter Weyland looks at her like he wants to keep her forever.Elizabeth Shaw is happy her roommate and best friend is happy, she just wishes her happiness didn't come with David Weyland attached. He's rude, arrogant, and has decided Ellie is to be his, to bad she can't allow herself to be interested.But Ellie's going to need all the help she can get to keep herself and Daniels safe from her past and keep her past from killing both of their futures.





	1. Here We Are

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Ridley Scott's.  
*******************************************************  
Daniels Branson wasn’t sure how she had gotten from asking Jacob Branson to leave her alone to slapping him; only that wasn’t true she did know, he had touched, slapped her on the ass to be precise, and Daniels had just reacted.

“Please leave me alone,” Daniels Branson glared at Jacob Branson, captain of the lacrosse team as she tensed. She hadn’t meant to slap him but now that she had she knew there would be consequences. 

Jacob gave her a slow smile; he tried for sly but really it just made him look sleazy. The smile had a hint of anger behind it and Daniels unconsciously stepped away from him; he looked scary; and she didn’t like the feeling the smile evoked in her. She turned to leave when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and Daniels froze, the second touch somehow worse than the first.

She hated this, the routine she had somehow fallen into where she would wake up, go to grab coffee before molecular biology, and have her day ruined by the jock who couldn’t take no for an answer.

His harassment had never been physical until now and she was scared. In a school where sports were everything she knew there would be no help for her if he really decided to make her day hell. She opened her mouth to scream, when out of nowhere arms wrapped around her waist and she was tugged, not too gently away from Branson.

She glanced up to see none other than Walter Weyland place himself between her and Branson, “Is there a reason you are touching my Daniels?” He’s tone was short.

Daniels blinked at Walter, they had never talked, hell she was surprised he knew her name. Now one of the most popular boys on campus was in front of her. Daniels blinked again as recognition came crashing down on her; he was helping her. 

Any other day she would have been annoyed but she was still reeling from Branson’s touch. She hadn’t known a simple touch could cause her such panic; such disorientation; she could still feel the heat of his hand on her wrist.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Branson asked mockingly as he smiled and looked passed Walter to Daniels, “She never said anything about a boyfriend, but since you’re here I’ll give you some advice; keep a better grip on your “girlfriend” she’s been flirting with me for weeks now.”

Daniels turned red, her anger immediate in the face of the lie, “That’s a lie! How dare you insinuate such a thing!” 

Daniels wanted to scream, to slap him again, but more importantly she wanted to leave; disappear and get on with her day but she knew she had to stay, she’d allowed Branson too much leeway and now she was paying the price.

“Walter, I’m sorry I’m late,” she reached up to kiss Walter on his cheek. She didn’t mean to breath him in, honestly being near him was making her dizzy; however, she couldn’t help herself. He was eucalyptus and spearmint; masculine and crisp, she shivered in want, which given the situation was highly inappropriate but she couldn’t help herself. 

Everyone wanted Walter and no one could get close to him. She wasn’t sure why he was helping her but she would take it and revel in the experience. There was no one more liked by the administration than Walter and his twin brother David; they were legacies and no one was more important to the university than the sons of Peter Weyland, CEO and founder of the Weyland and now Yutani Corporation. There was no way anyone could cross either twin and come out unscathed.

“It’s alright, we should get going, you have biology and I have to get to forensics. Come I’ll walk you to Kepner.” 

Walter gently pushed her to the door before turning back to Branson, “I’ll say this once, stay away from Daniels Branson; I don’t take kindly to anyone who harasses my girlfriend.”

Walter turned and took Daniels hand ushering her out of the café and away from the furious eyes of Jacob Branson.  
**************************************  
Daniels walked with Walter, her arm tucked in his as they sipped their drinks. The quiet was too much for Daniels. She stopped walking forcing Walter to do the same.

“Is something wrong?” Walter waited.

“You mean besides telling Branson we’re dating which isn’t true and having to be saved like some damsel in distress? No,” Daniels gave a bitter laugh that was almost a sob, “Everything’s perfect.”

Walter sighed as he turned to face Daniels, “I am not sorry for the deception. What he has done to you is unacceptable, there are not a lot of people Jacob fears. He should leave you alone now.”

Daniels could feel tears forming in her eyes, “You did that and that’s the problem, I should have been able to deal with him without resorting to violence or needing your help.”

Daniels sighed, and closed her eyes, she sounded ungrateful, she wasn’t, she knew Walter was right, Jacob would probably leave her alone now, “I just… he…thank you, you didn’t have to help me but you did so thank you Walter.”

Walter stood waiting to see if she would say anything else, when she didn’t he asked, “Shall we continue then? You have class in ten minutes.”

Daniels stared at him with a frown, “How do you know that?”

Walter debated how best to answer the question and they stared at each other in silence, “Branson sometimes follows you to Kepner. I‘ve been following him.”

Daniels gave a huff of disbelief, “Wha…oh God, what am I going to do?” Daniels wasn’t dumb she knew a guy like Branson could do all sorts of things and no one would lift a finger to help her in the name of sport.

“I believe for right now you are moderately safe; we may need to put on an act for him but if he persists I will personally take care of it.”

Daniels scoffed, “We can’t pretend to date, that’s not fair to you Walter.” 

It wouldn’t be fair to her either; the Weyland twins were infamous on campus. Walter was a future cyber-crimes detective on a full academic scholarship while his twin, David was a music prodigy. David was also on the soccer team and Walter was a rugby star; there wasn’t anyone who didn’t know their names.

Walter, in Daniels opinion, was the epitome of a gentleman, he was humble, gracious, helpful, and juggling a full load in addition to two time consuming extracurricular activities. He was gorgeous with short brown hair, light blue eyes, and a voice that could melt butter. Most of the girls on campus and quite a few guys had well deserved crushes on him.

“If your only concern is for me then I see no reason we cannot.” Walter stared into eyes, a serious expression on his face.

“There’s no way we can pretend date!” Daniels was proud of the fact that her voice didn’t squeak even as her face turned red at the thought; pretend dating Walter, having him close all the time, possibly even having him kiss her. He was an Adonis compared to her average looks.

She watched Walter tilt his head at her answer, “I am sorry but I’m fairly certain you are not dating anyone, am I wrong?”

Daniels sputtered, “No, but Walter come on, no one is going to believe a guy like you is dating a girl like me!”

“What is wrong with you?” Walter waited seeming genuinely confused at Daniels’s exclamation.

Daniels snorted this time, “You’re all A list and I’m… I’m not, I’m just a biologist more interested in the dirt than partying and if this gets out, which it will since you told him, you’ll be stuck with me until we figure out how to pretend to breakup without anyone getting suspicious.”

Daniels mentally patted herself on the back, that was a good explanation. Walter would see reason and she would have to go plot with Ellie about Branson, he had touched her, slapped her ass and humiliated her; he was never going to do that again if she could help it.

“I am fully aware of what it meant to tell Jacob I am dating you. And while I am not opposed to dating you, my only concern right now is that you feel safe.”

Daniels stared at Walter, who was this man and how could he possibly be real? “You wouldn’t mind dating me?!” 

That time Daniels did shriek; it was a ludacris idea; people like him didn’t date people like her without social repercussions. 

Daniels was not hideous, she was a petite, thin girl with short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Most days she had soil or grass stains on her face and under her nails. She was nothing like say, Meredith Vickers, the queen bee of Alpha Delta Pi. She was stunning, voluptuous, the kind of girl most people would expect Walter to date.

“No, why is that so unbelievable?” Walter stared at her, his confusion evident.

“You’re Walter Weyland rugby star and future valedictorian, you’ve been recruited by the FBI for goodness sake! I’m just a bio-chem major who’d rather be examining soil than be around other people.” Daniels shrugged she knew how the school hierarchy worked, she was talking to someone way above her station. 

She didn’t mind, she understood Vickers and the Weyland twins had people who had expectations that she would never have to deal with; she could go wherever and work with whomever she please. She knew the same couldn’t be said of Walter. 

“I like you, and I don’t particularly care what other people think. You needed help Daniels and to be honest I was sick of watching him bother you. When he touched you… I saw your face.” Walter looked both earnest and angry on her behalf; Daniels had to smile, he was kind, so kind and so gorgeous.

“Well… thank you again for the help I…” Daniels shook her head; there were no words for what she’d been in that moment.

Walter glanced down at his watch, “You are now late for class, we should go.”

Daniels shook her head feeling a headache begin to form, “That’s ok Walter, I’m not going to class, I’ll email Professor Call later. Thank you again Walter, I’m ok to get to my dorm from here. No need for you to be any later than I've already made you.” Daniels tried to smile. She felt like she needed to take a shower and then hide under her covers.

“Please allow me to escort you to your dorm.” Walters eyes took in Daniels's sudden fatigue with understanding and he turned them to cross the street. Daniels nodded suddenly exhausted, she didn’t ask how he knew where she lived as they started to her dorm; she wasn’t sure she would be able to handle the answer. 

Walter Weyland wanted to date her and didn’t care who knew it, it was beyond explanation. She was tired, too tired to think about the ramifications of what had just happened so she didn’t. If Walter wanted to date her she wasn't going to say no. She leaned on Walter as they walked, his arms pulling her closer to him in response. She smiled, she could get used to this.  
*************************************************************  
Daniels looked at her dorm room as Walter closed the door. She turned to say thank you again only to see him staring at her. It made her shiver and she realized she had a boy in her dorm room, alone.

“Thank you again Walter, you didn’t have to walk me up.” She was glad he had though, she wouldn’t have felt safe if he hadn’t, now though she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Daniels, when you are feeling better I would like to take you out on a date.” Walter stood back from her, and waited for her to answer, his hands behind his back.

Daniels blinked, sure she was hallucinating, “Walter, did you just ask me out?” Daniels laughed a little sure he had said something else.

“Yes, I did and to make sure you understand me, I am not asking for the sake of what happened earlier. As I have stated before I like you Daniels Branson and I am asking you out because I wish to get to know you better.”  
Daniels dropped her bag in shock even as she nodded her head yes, “I’d like that,” she said a blush staining her cheeks. 

She had to be dreaming, there was no way Walter Weyland had just asked her out. She pinched herself with her eyes closed and then opened them to find Walter a hair’s breath away from her.

“Hi,” she whispered breathlessly, Walter looked hungry and it should have made her uncomfortable but all she could feel was an ache starting low in her belly slowly making its way up her body.

“You should rest, I will leave you but before I go I would like to ask for your number and a kiss.” Walter waited patiently content to be given or denied both. Daniels gasped Walter’s arms came to her waist to steady her, she was swaying looking almost as if she would collapse.

Daniels could only swallow, mouth suddenly dry as her eyes slid from his face to his lips, he wanted to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss her too, “Please,” she whispered both stunned and enchanted that Walter had thought to ask for a kiss instead of just taking it.

His lips where soft on hers, not demanding just there and Daniels found herself eager for more, pressing more insistently on his lips. The soft ache that had started flared into an inferno and suddenly she went from being gently held to being picked up and pressed against her dorm wall. Daniels whimpered, she wanted, she ached, and she needed Walter.

Daniels wasn’t a creature of passion, had never felt this hot, this fast, for anyone, and it made her dizzy. Walters hands were strong and sure keeping her nestled in his lap. He was hard and if she hadn’t been so turned on she would have been embarrassed; as it was all she could do was gyrate as best she could as he took control of their next round of kisses, his tongue only wanting to conquer were once it had been content to slowly wander.

Daniels arms were around his neck and his hands both held and cradled her buttocks as they moved against one another. Daniel knew they should stop, she could feel the heat building between them, Walter pulsing against her. They needed to stop but she couldn’t pull herself away. She had never imagined this, and well even if she had it wouldn’t have come close at all, the heat between them, the ache between her thighs, and the want were all clouding her good judgement.

She had never been this desperate for anyone before and she had the vague notion she probably never would again. It didn’t matter; Walter was hers, at least for the moment, and if they ended up having sex Daniels knew she would have no regrets and Walter would still amazingly want to take her out and protect her from bullies like Jacob.

Daniel let go, wanting only this moment, this man, and this need to be what she focused on. She wanted Walter and if he wanted to have her, she was all his. She sighed at the thought, it was maddening, dizzying, and exhilarating all at once. “Walter,” she moaned as he carried her from her wall to her bed, “Please,” she whispered, want making her voice husky.

Walter looked at her, she was beautiful, all flushed skin and glazed eyes. He wanted her and had for almost a year. She was petite, all feminine grace and guile with no ulterior motive. Her laugh had been what snared him first but now her moans of pleasure were the only thing he ever wanted to hear again. He could see the surrender in her, the need, it matched his own quiet want, his own silent need.

He had been watching for months, first out of worry and then out of curiosity, who was she, the wood nymph who was all strength and fire, fierce love for her friends, and silent indifference to the social structures of the school.  
Walter was no fool, he knew how the rest of the university would react when word spread about whom he was dating, and he was dating her, none of this pretend stuff that had begun as a way to get Jacob to leave Daniels alone. He had wanted her for a year maybe longer, David often mocked him for it, but now she was here, under him, pliant.

He wanted her, but he also knew she deserved to be wined and dined not just bedded. The heat though, the heat between them was all consuming, something he hadn’t planned. He wasn’t sure he could stop what they had started, and he certainly didn’t want to, so he was grateful when the door opened and a loud gasped doused metaphoric cold water over him as he turned to see a small woman, petite like Daniels with layered straight red hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

It was Elizabeth Shaw, Daniels roommate and best friend. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” Elizabeth was blushing as she stared at the two of them in shock, slowly backing out of the room.

“No, come in please,” Walter said standing pulling Daniels up with him, “I was just leaving.”

He turned to Daniels, her eyes were huge, half in shock half in arousal, “I will leave you now Daniels but tonight I will come back and check on you if that’s ok?” He posed it as a question but Daniels knew he would come back regardless of her feelings.

His hands went to her hair to tug a curl as he leaned in for a kiss. It was chaste but thorough and he deposited her back on her bed before nodding to Elizabeth as he exited the room.

Ellie and Daniels stared at one another before Ellie launched herself onto Daniels’s bed, “Did I just see you making out with Walter Weyland?” 

Ellie couldn’t contain her squeal as Daniels nodded her cheeks bright red, “Ellie, I think…he wants to date me.” Daniels smiled her fingers going to her lips, she could still feel him and she missed the weight of him on her body.

Ellie smiled, she was happy for Daniels, she was the kindest person Ellie had ever met; she was generous with her time, always had a smile to brighten anyone’s gloomy day, and worked hard every day. Her major, Ellie knew, was fierce and even though Ellie was a triple major her workload was still lighter than Daniels.

“Tell me everything,” Ellie demanded as Daniels laid down beside her, “How did this happen?” Daniels smile dimmed and Ellie felt something raw move inside her as Daniels began her tale; one that Ellie was all too familiar with; she hugged Daniels as memories of a man she tried to forget tried to press forward. She pushed them down, Daniels needed her, she would deal with her trauma later.


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has written to ask about this fic. It has not been abandoned.

A week later Daniels was still in a daze. People stared at her all the time, though they at least had the mind to not do so when Walter was with her. He walked her everywhere, to her classes, to the coffee shop where he had intervened on her behalf, and of course on the dates he began taking her on immediately. It was a little intimidating to be honest but Daniels had to admit also very flattering. Walter was quiet, observant, and always alert. He was a consummate gentleman, never assuming, always asking, and the care he took with her had Daniels falling for the man faster than she knew was safe. 

The day after the altercation began like this; Daniels woke up early, her dreams full of Walter and Branson. She quietly tried to calm her racing heart as she looked across the room to see Ellie softly snoring into her pillow. Daniels laughed as she shook her head, it was only a dream and she was safe.

Deciding a shower and coffee would help get her get ready for the day she gathered her toiletries and stepped out of her room only to bump into something solid. Daniels recoiled in fear and almost fell in her haste to get away. Hands steadied her and she gasped as she looked up to see Walter's concerned face inches from her own.

“Walter,” she breathed as she leaned in, “You startled me.” Daniels smiled as she felt the tension in her body disappear.

Walter gave a short almost regal nod as he kept hold of her. Daniels bit her lip feeling awkward and not sure what to make of Walter loitering outside her dorm room.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, I was coming to see if you were awake. I’d like to take you for coffee.”

Daniels blinked, “It’s 7:00 am on a Saturday Walter, what lead you to believe I’d be up this early?” 

“You are often at the hut by 8:00, it seemed only logical that you would be up before then.” Walter continued to hold her even as he casually shifted them so he was leaning against the dorm wall.

“You know my schedule?” Daniels couldn’t help the note of worry in her voice. If Walter was someone dangerous there would be no help for her; he could do whatever he wanted and worse than Branson no one would help her; they would turn a complete blind eye.

“I too am often at the hut in the morning. I like to run on the track at dawn; it’s less likely to draw a crowd.”  
Daniels nodded, that made sense, and of course he would have access to anything he wanted; with the Weyland name there was no door closed to any of the three.

“I was going to shower, I woke up from…” Daniels trailed off not wanting to admit she’d had a nightmare. 

She was safe, Walter had made sure of that and while she knew Branson wouldn’t stop just because she was taken, there was security in knowing that anything he did or attempted would bring swift retribution against him. She and Ellie had talked briefly about tactics to use against Branson before they'd nodded off.

“A nightmare?” Walter guessed. He didn’t sound surprised, just matter of fact. Daniels shrugged in leu of a response.

“Well I am willing to wait for you; how long will you need?” Walter turned them and started towards the bathroom. Daniels couldn’t contain the giggle she gave as she stopped them half way down the hall.

“Give me thirty minutes, the hall will be up soon so you’d better scoot downstairs before anyone wakes up and wanders out naked.” 

Walter raised his eyebrow at Daniels description and at her push for him to leave but did as she asked. “I will be in the lounge downstairs.”

“Ok,” Daniels whispered shyly as she finally took a step away from Walter and realized she was in a towel and nothing else. She tried and failed to hide the brush that stained her cheeks at the realization.

“You look beautiful by the way, the real question is how will I take it the day I get to see beyond that towel.” Walter made the comment with the same tone he would if he were discussing the weather eager to see Daniels’ response.

The red that started at her cheeks and slowly spread down her face was tempting. Walter wanted nothing more than to remove her towel and explore everything from her pert breasts to the curve or her bottom but her admission of how she’d woken up was enough to stay his ardor.

Daniels was still reeling from her attack and while Walter understood she would try her best to move on from it, such things were not so easily gotten by; her roommate was proof enough of that. Elizabeth Shaw was as giving as they came and twice as cold with men she considered a threat. His twin had been learning that for a year. He couldn’t say he disapproved of how she treated David, not when it had given him the time he needed to fall for Daniels.

“Go away!” Daniels demanded breathlessly as she turned away from him and in a moment of playfulness began to sway her hips as she walked. She looked back once, the blush still staining her cheeks to see Walter staring hungrily at her.  
She gave a smile that Walter could only see as sultry before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Walter shook his head as he turned and nearly ran into Ellie. She was staring at him with a frown on her face and Walter changed his stance to appear as harmless. He knew he had succeed when Ellie’s arms, which had been crossed in front of her defensively, dropped.

“What do you want with Daniels?” She asked not mincing words.

“To date her, I find her intoxicating.” Walter knew he could not bullshit Elizabeth. She acted tough but she was delicate; too delicate. David had done his homework with his current fascination and while she would never let on, men terrified her; the skeletons in her closet giving more than ample reason for the fear.

“Is this a ploy of David’s? I won’t let either of you hurt her!” Ellie clinched her hands as she stared into Walter’s eyes. It was a brave move considering most quaked in the wake of a Weyland.

Walter shook his head and sighed inwardly, David had really messed up with Elizabeth and it was sad because his brother truly was head over heels in love with her. Ellie wouldn’t give him to the time of day and the challenge she had unintentionally issued had been going on for over a year. David was arrogant, older by one minute he was set to, with Walter, inherit their father’s vast empire and while Walter had no interest in the company, it consumed David’s every thought.

“No it is not. David is as serious about you as I am about Daniels. I promise you no harm will come to her.” Walter made the vow as he took Ellie’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. She looked startled at his pronouncement and his kiss.

She shook it off as she narrowed her eyes, “David isn’t interested in me, he wants a toy and once he has me he will grow quickly bored and discard me like every other girl he’s been with.” The bitterness in her voice made Walter flinch; part in embarrassment and part in sympathetic pain.

It wasn’t true, his brother was truly caught for the first time in his life, but Ellie would always be suspicious. Time and marriage were the only things that would prove Elizabeth Shaw wrong. He couldn’t tell her they were both set for life; that he knew he would make Daniels his wife someday and that Ellie would one day be a Weyland-Shaw.

She wouldn’t have believed him if he did, but he knew how loved worked in their family. It was their fathers greatest shame that he had never been love. He was too self-involved to have lover for anyone else. However, the Weyland children had all found their partners and were in the process of securing them by whatever means necessary.

Meredith, to date, was the most successful, with Walter starting his campaign, and David lagging. Ellie would take careful wooing and unfortunately for her his brother didn't have the time or interest in learning the best way to win Elizabeth. He wanted to possess her first and worry about their feelings later.

“David is many things, but my brother is not a liar Elizabeth. If he says he has an interest I promise you it is genuine. His approach does leave something to be desired but he is unsure how to approach you.”  
Ellie snorted as she leaned against the wall and watched the hall, girls slowly creeping out and sneaking peeks at Walter. Ellie frowned as she watched the girls in the hall. As far as she was concerned Walter now belonged to Ellie and she did not like the looks the other girls were giving him.

“The hall is waking up and I’m sure Daniels is done with her shower and expecting you to be downstairs. If you hurt her, I swear you’ll be sorry. I don’t care that your name is Weyland, I’ll make you pay.” Ellie turned to go back to the room before Daniels emerged not wanting to be seen giving the shovel talk when her arm was grabbed and she twisted as her foot shot out. 

Walter easily blocked her move and let her go moving back to give her room. Ellie took a moment to breath as she eyed Walter. She hated it when people grabbed her, she couldn’t help her reaction, and she knew David would hear about this before the end of the day. Ellie didn’t mind that Walter watched her and reported back to her brother; that was a given considering who was after her.

It was just irritating because David would start asking questions; questions she wasn’t ready to answer. Questions she didn’t even want to think about. “David doesn’t want me. He wants to be amused and as long as I say no he’s amused. If he really cared he’d back off.”

Ellie frowned as she said the words knowing she both wanted David to back off and not sure how she’d react if he really did; she was confused when it came to David Weyland. She wanted him; of course, she wanted him but she also knew a dangerous, violent man when she saw one and she could not, would not ever be with a man capable of the violence David could cause. 

Walter shook his head as he took another step back eyeing the girls slowly filling the hall. “It is because he cares he will not back off. I would never allow my brother to harm a woman Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth believed him and nodded to acknowledge as much. Everyone knew Walter was the sensible one of the two. He never raised his voice, could calm both his twin and older sister, and was the child that was seen the most with the elder Weyland. Walter was methodical and precise to David’s uncontrollable chaos. Meredith was a mixture of the two, precision and cold rage.

“You should go back inside, I can tell you are uncomfortable so we will end our conversation here but I want you to know you are always welcome to join Daniels and I if you think she is in any danger from me. I like your friend and I like you. All I want is to be with her.”

Ellie glared at him for the declaration of her getting back to her room but paused at the second part of his statement. “I guess we’ll see.”

She turned and walked back into her dorm room, closing the door with a silent snick. Walter turned and reached the door to the dorm staircase as Daniels left the bathroom. He managed to slip away without being seen due to her inattentiveness as she fidgeted with her toiletry bucket. She was safe and unware and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this challenge then decided to fulfill it, if anyone else wants to as well please be my guest!
> 
> I would love a story where Daniels is being harassed by Branson (sorry not sorry) and she needs to find someone to pretend date to get him off her back! Enter criminal justice (or any major) Walter to the rescue.
> 
> But along with Walter comes his twin brother David the jock (or whatever) who is pursuing Elizabeth Shaw, newly broken up (or not) with Charlie.
> 
> *Bonus points for Janek seeing these pairings and doing his own matchmaking with Karine and Oram and being long suffering with the two of them.
> 
> **Bonus points for Janek being after the head bitch (Vickers) of some sorority who has daddy issues.
> 
> *** Bonus points for Ravel and Chance being together as well.


End file.
